High speed, high density, high endurance, and low cost memory devices are desired in a modern computer system in order to improve the overall performance of the computer system.
Dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) has low latency, short access time, and high endurance. However, the size of DRAM in a computer system is generally limited due to, for example, relatively high cost and difficulty in making large DRAM chips or modules. An electrically accessible non-volatile or persistent memory, often referred to as storage-class memory (SCM), which combines the benefits of DRAM (e.g., high performance and robustness) with the persistent capabilities and low cost of conventional solid-state storage, has been developed and is beginning to be used in modern computer systems, including network-based computer systems.